Ada Aku
by Harayosaki Ochi
Summary: Hanya percakapan pada sebuah sore yang berisi rutinitas mereka di bawah pohon seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dengan sang gadis berbekalkan pensil-penggaris, dan sang pemuda membaca buku berwarna hijau muda. Yeah, benar. Seingatnya begini pun sudah cukup.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ada Aku © Harayosaki Ochi**

**Genre: Friendship - Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Main-chara: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

**Warning: AU**

Author's note: aku baca ulang cuma satu kali #... jadi kalo typo bertebaran dan ada kalimat yang ganjil, maafkanlah #... Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

Angin sore berhembus halus, menggoyangkan helai rambut sepasang remaja di taman belakang rumah si gadis. Matahari bersinar terik seperti biasa. Seperti biasa hingga dua remaja itu tak keberatan untuk menelungkup beralaskan rumput sambil mengerjakan tugas masing-masing.

"Bentar, ah. Capeeek," keluh si gadis dengan rambut sepunggung agak bergelombang dan unik, karena berwarna merah muda. Tubuhnya yang semula menelungkup ia gulingkan hingga kali ini punggungnya yang bersinggungan dengan rumput, jelas tidak keberatan dengan kemungkinan kalau rambut mau pun pakaiannya akan kotor.

Pemuda sahabatnya itu diam saja, nampaknya sudah biasa mendengar keluhan-keluhan ringan dari gadis di sisinya.

Hampir setiap sore mereka seperti ini. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu akan ke rumah si rambut merah muda yang biasa dipanggil Sakura, sahabatnya sejak sekolah menengah. Dulu mereka bisa mengerjakan tugas sambil berdiskusi, tapi pola itu berubah menjadi mengerjakan mandiri karena kuliah ini mereka tidak mempelajari hal yang sama. Bahkan fakultas mereka pun berbeda. Walau salah satu dari mereka sedang tidak ada tugas, rutinitas akan tetap berlangsung sama. Hanya dengan sedikit perubahan, yang bebas tugas akan belajar atau sekadar tiduran, menemani yang lain. Tambahan, kalau Sakura yang tidak ada tugas, ia akan mengganggu Sasuke.

Sekali-dua kali Sakura akan mengeluh ringan tentang ini-itu—yang tidak akan ditanggapi serius oleh Sasuke, tentu. Sekali-dua kali juga, Sakura akan meminta sesuatu dengan sembarangan dan tiba-tiba. 'Sasuke, jus jeruk sore-sore begini sepertinya enak, ya?'; 'Sasuke, beli es krim, yuk,'; 'Kalau mengerjakan tugas sambil makan cokelat, menurutmu bagaimana, Sasuke?; dan lainnya yang diucapkan tanpa ada percakapan pembuka sebelumnya. Seringnya, permintaan acaknya itu ditanggapi oleh lirikan dari Sasuke, kadang berbonus pulpen Sasuke yang mengetuk ringan puncak kepala Sakura. Meskipun esoknya, si pemuda akan selalu membawakan apa yang diminta Sakura.

"Sasuke,"

"Hm?" gumamnya bahkan tanpa menoleh, pikiran dan tangannya masih sibuk dengan buku tebal di hadapannya. Waktu ditanya tadi, buku itu tentang anatomi.

Sakura mengerakkan tangannya menunjuk ke hadapan pemuda itu. Masih dalam diam, Sasuke meraih botol air minum dan menyalurkannya pada sahabatnya, dengan pandangan tetap membaca baris-baris tulisan pada buku.

"Trims," ujar si merah muda sekilas sebelum mendudukkan diri dan meneguk sepertiga isi botol dalam satu tarikan napas. Kemudian berbaring lagi setelah menutup botol itu.

Posisinya tidak nyaman jadi gadis itu mendudukkan diri lagi, kemudian menebar pandangannya, mencari-cari.

Beberapa saat kemudian tangannya terjulur, menarik ransel hitam Sasuke mendekat. Lalu menekan-nekannya sebentar, memastikan tidak ada laptop atau bahan peraga atau apa lainnya yang bisa rusak karena diberi beban. Setelah yakin aman, ia berbaring lagi. Kali ini dengan tas sahabatnya sebagai bantal.

Pemilik tas hanya melirik sebentar, tidak terlihat keberatan sama sekali. Kemudian pandangan beralih pada kertas yang tadi dikerjakan Sakura. Yah, gambar rumah yang terpeta di kertas itu sudah hampir selesai, biarlah penggambarnya istirahat sebentar, Sasuke tahu berurusan dengan garis dan skala secara terus-menerus begitu pasti melelahkan.

Gadis itu samar-samar menarik kakinya untuk menekuk sedikit, karena ujung kakinya yang tak terlindung bayangan pohon mulai kepanasan, dan ia terlalu malas itu sekadar bergeser sedikit ke arah Sasuke, yang posisinya sedikit lebih timur.

Napasnya ia hela lebih dalam saat pikirannya melayang, mengingat tugas yang baru ia terima tadi siang. Tugas itu sendiri tidak jadi masalah, sebenarnya. Mendesain rumah makan dalam luas lahan yang sudah ditentukan. Yang jadi masalah adalah, itu tugas berkelompok dan dua dari enam anggota kelompoknya adalah bagian dari 'mereka'.

'Mereka' ini adalah segerombolan gadis di angkatannya. Segerombol gadis yang hobi bergosip, jika tertawa suaranya sangat keras, kalau di kelas ramai sendiri dan hobi bergenit-genit ria dengan lawan jenis. Bagaimana Sakura tidak risih?

Ah, tiba-tiba Sakura merindukan sahabatnya semasa sekolah.

"Tadi aku ada tugas baru. Mendesain rumah makan, dan dikerjakan berkelompok. Tiba-tiba aku kangen Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan yang lain. Mereka apa kabar, ya?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap daun-daun di atasnya yang bergemerisik oleh angin.

"Kelompoknya sudah ada?" tanya Sasuke sambil lalu, seiring dengan tangannya yang menggores tinta biru untuk menandai tulisan di buku itu.

"Mm-hm," gumam Sakura. Kakinya ia tarik lagi, karena matahari terus bergeser, membuat lebih banyak bagian kakinya yang terpapar panas.

"Ada mereka?" Masih, masih tidak memandang si gadis yang juga tidak mau repot-repot menghadap Sasuke saat bercerita.

Otomatis, Sakura merengek menirukan suara orang menangis meskipun ia tidak menangis. Kenyataan itu tidak membuatnya cukup sedih untuk menangis. "Aku kangen masa sekolaaah. Pasti seru, kalau tugas semacam ini dikerjakan dengan Ino, dia kan idenya aneh-aneh, haha," jawabnya sambil menerawang. Teringat bagaimana dulu Ino pernah mencetuskan untuk membuat sepatu hak tinggi dari alumunium.

"Dan mereka mengganggumu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Meskipun kepalanya tidak menoleh, diam-diam pandangannya berhenti bergulir, telinganya terpasang tajam untuk mendengar jawaban si gadis. _Awas saja kalau mereka mengganggu Sakura, serius._

"Tidak, sih,"

Kemudian terdengar lagi bunyi gesekan stabilo dengan lembaran kertas. Selama mereka tidak mengganggu Sakura, berarti tidak masalah.

"Tapi kau risih. Iya?" Ia tahu Sakura bukan tipe orang yang akan bercerita tanpa alasan. Pasti yang diceritakan itu mengusiknya, atau, membuatnya risih.

Gadis merah muda itu menghela napas dalam dan halus. "Mm-hm."

Pemuda itu diam menunggu. Tidak perlulah memaksa untuk memberi tahu, toh cepat atau lambat Sakura akan mengatakannya sendiri.

"Cuma—ya risih, kan? Dekat-dekat dengan orang seperti itu. Dan aku belum punya teman-teman akrab seperti waktu sekolah dulu. Jadi ya.. Jadi.. Ya—"

"Jadi susah menjalaninya?" tanya Sasuke, mengutarakan kalimat yang tak sampai hati untuk diucapkan si gadis.

Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali, masih memandang daun-daun hijau di atasnya. Kakinya ia tarik lagi sedikit. Ia sendiri tak tahu apakah alasan utama ia merindukan teman-teman lamanya karena ia kesulitan menjalani kehidupan barunya. "Mm," gumamnya sebelum menghela napas lagi. "Rasanya berat sekali tidak ada mereka. Setidaknya aku ingin mereka ada di sini, meskipun tidak satu kelas atau satu jurusan, setidaknya aku ingin mereka satu kampus atau satu kota denganku. Tidak berpencar jauh sekali begini.."

"Jangan begitu, Sakura." Sasuke berhenti membaca, dan akhirnya tangannya yang tidak memegang stabilo terangkat untuk menopang kepalanya yang tertoleh pada lawan bicaranya. "Mereka di sana juga sedang berusaha beradaptasi dengan kehidupan baru dan kau di sini merengek karena kesulitan beradaptasi. Mereka di sini pun tidak akan bisa membantumu, kita bertahan karena kita sendiri. Ada yang membantu pun, gagal beradaptasi tetap saja gagal. Mati," terang Sasuke, mengambil contoh adaptasi yang lebih ekstrem.

Gadis merah muda itu menghela napas lagi. Kali ini lebih dalam dan tegas, semacam sugesti untuk membakar tekadnya sendiri. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Sesaat selanjutnya ia sudah bertelungkup memegang pensil kembali, melanjutkan gambarnya yang tadi berhenti berkembang karena ditinggal istirahat. "Aku tidak akan kalah. Tidak akan," gumamnya lebih seperti sugesti pada diri sendiri, tapi dengan volume yang cukup keras agar terdengar Sasuke.

_Sakura sudah kembali._

Pemuda di sampingnya tersenyum simpul dan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada buku di hadapannya lagi. "Lagi pula kalau pun ada apa-apa, tidak perlu khawatir." ujar Sasuke sambil menggores baris lain dalam bukunya. "Di sini ada aku," tambahnya dengan sedikit lebih pelan.

Sakura menoleh dan turut tersenyum simpul. Yeah, benar. Hanya ada Sasuke yang ada di sini pun, dirasanya sudah cukup. Seingatnya, sudah cukup.

Gadis itu meraih sepasang penggaris segitiganya dan benar-benar mulai melanjutkan menggambar. Kalau ia sungguh-sungguh, sepertinya gambarnya akan selesai sebelum matahari terbenam. Berkebalikan dengan si pemuda yang sepertinya masih perlu membaca lebih banyak untuk tesnya besok. Jadi, Sasuke sepertinya akan malam di rumahnya, iya kan?

"Ngomong-ngomong, bergeserlah ke sini sedikit. Kakimu tidak kepanasan apa?"

* * *

Words count: 1180

A/N:

Apakah SasuSaku di sini murni sahabatan? Atau ada percikan-percikan? Jawabannya author serahkan sesuai keinginan pembaca masing-masing deh wkwkwk :3

**Ada Aku **ini aku persembahkan untuk _kamu_, dan untuk kamu yang sudah membaca dari awal hingga bagian author's note nyampah ini wkwk.

Maaf yaa, aku tidak produktif selama 19 bulan ini. Yaa gimanaa, yaaa, aku nggak ada ide, hiks. Terima kasih sekali sudah membaca, bahkan dibela-belain baca sampe author's notenya. Ihik. Terima kasih juga pada 'kalian' yang memberiku inspirasi atas 'mereka' di sini.

Komentar, kritik, review, salam, sapa, bisa disampaikan lewat review. Terima kasih, sampai jumpa lagi :D

.

Up until now, it's been

**Harayosaki Ochi**


End file.
